Allstar Weekend
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Mushi, Kani, and Genki are gone for the entire weekend! whats Kuki and Wally to do with this new freedom? well lets just say its very dirty and explicent and some of our best work we've done! so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**We don't own KND!**

**Day 1**

I watched as my parents packed up the car, I took out my cell and quickly sent Wally a text, 'leaving now, be at window in 15 ladder will be down.' send. I quickly put my phone away just as my mother came back in.

"Kani, Mushi were all set come on." I watched as my father and sister came down the stairs with a suitcase. Mushi had won a trip to Rainbow Monkey fun land for the weekend plus two companion tickets, I was 17 and said I did not want to go; I had grown out of rainbow monkeys on my 13th birthday.

I hugged my sister goodbye and she followed our father out the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Kuki?" mom asked me.

"Yea mom, I'm sure, I was just gonna hang out with Abby for the weekend at the tree house, we were gonna work on our college applications." I replied using my sweet innocent smile.

"Okay then, bye sweetie." She hugged me, walked out of the house and into the car, and drove off.

I quickly dashed upstairs and threw down my rope ladder, thankfully, it hugged the wall. You see this weekend was perfect, Wally and I planned this. His mom worked at the Rainbow Monkey Market department, and Wally had gone in on bring your son to work day, there was a contest and I knew Mushi entered Wally simply just made it so she would win.

I smiled, it would be perfect, my period just ended plus I was on the pill, I laughed when I remembered the conversation me and my mother had three months ago, when the Rainbow Monkey contest started.

"_Hey mom, can I ask you something." I asked my mom, Mushi was with dad at the Daddy/Daughter dance._

"_Sure Kuki, what is it?" my mom asked me_

"_I want to go on the pill." I said. I looked at my mom's face, it was that of pure shock._

"_May I ask why? You're not planning on doing anything with that boy, are you?" that boy, meaning Wally._

"_No! of course not mom! It just, I want less periods, they've been getting pretty heavy lately and I remember hearing that the pill makes them lighter and I can only get the once every three months, besides, Mushi's started her period and you still have yours, if I'm on the pill, we would be using less tampons and pads, saving us money." It was perfect, mom was a businesswomen, she was all about saving money._

"_I guess, just don't tell your father." She said._

I grinned, I was doing the exact opposite of what my parents wanted me to do, fuck with Wally.

I quickly changed into red lingerie outfit, it was very very short shorts that had some frill around, on top, I had a bra that hardly covered my nipples of my huge breasts but would show when they were erect, and I put on a short robe that came down to a little past hips.

I heard a noise I looked down at my window and saw Wally with his backpack, I smiled as he climbed up it was around 8:00, right on time. I stepped back into my room and saw him step into my room, a grin plastered on his face. I saw him pull up the ladder and close the window, and pull the shade closed, he turned around.

Wally was wearing basketball shorts and an orange shirt. I looked down and I can tell he was in full commando.

I smiled and strutted slowly over to him, tacking off my robe a little each step, all the while watching as his shorts grew a tent.

I was in front of him when I finally removed my robe. He looked me up and down. "We have a problem..." I said slowly.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"I'm too underdressed and you're way too overdressed, I can fix that..." I whispered in his ear, giving it a lick

"And how do you expect to do that?" he said.

"You'll see." I said, my hot breath on his ear, I could feel him at my entrance. I slowly kneeled down and took off his short, his full length in front of me, standing erect. I licked my lips; there must have been a foot of dick. I took his base in my hand and rubbed the other hand one up and down on his shaft. Up and down up and down, I heard him moan, "Enjoying ourselves aren't we?" I asked, he merely nodded.

I slowly took him into my mouth, nipping playfully on his length, he moaned, I felt his hand on my head, pushing me further into him, using my hand I massaged his balls.

"Kuki...fuck fuck fuck! I'm going to cum!" he spoke, bucking his hips.

I opened my mouth, "Then cum baby, come on cum, let me taste you." and not a moment after I said it I felt him spew his seed into my mouth, I swallowed it was pure bliss.

"You've had you fun Kuki, now it's my turn," he demanded, "Get on the bed." he commanded, I did as I was told, he went to his bag and grabbed something, but I did not see. "Put your arms above your head." he said and I did as I was told. He had cloth in his hand and used it to wrap my hands to the bedpost. "Now someone has been a very naughty girl...and do you know what I do to naughty girls like you?" he whispered in my ear. He got up and went to my crotch, putting his nose in it. "Oh baby you smell so good and your oh so wet."

"It's all for you baby, now fuck me! Fuck me hard!" I said I wanted him and he wanted me.

"Not so fast Kuki." he said taking off his shirt to reveal the 12 pack I saw often on hot summer days.

He rubbed himself against me and I felt myself getting wetter and wetter.

"Wally." I moaned, I could feel my erect nipples against my bra.

He hooked his fingers in my shorts and pulled them off. "Spread your legs." I did as I was told. His face was at my entrance and then I felt his tongue inside me. I moaned as he licked inside of me. That sent me over the edge and I felt myself cum a little. I felt him remove his tongue I saw his face come up.

"Now about your bra..." he said, hooking a finger around a strap and releasing, the sting sent a wave a pleasure of me. He went to the back to look for the strap but did not find it.

"It's in the front Wally." I said seductively. His hands went to the crevice of breasts and unhooked the bra, and slid it off. He looked at me and smiled, he took one erect nipple and put it in his mouth, while using hand to kneed and pinch the other one. I felt his dick at my entrance and I moaned. "Stick it in me now." I said as I grabbed his penis and squeezed.

"I see you've been a good girl, so I will grant you your wish." He said. He untied me from the bedpost and looked me in the eyes. "This is going to hurt Kuki…Okay, if you want me to stop tell me, okay?"

I replied. "The harder the better, I just want you inside of me. The pain is just a stepping stone, once that wall is done its high heaven for us." I said spreading my legs as far apart as they could go.

Wally nodded, "If you're sure." He replied, and situated himself on top of me. I felt him at the entrance, pushing in slowly. A tear escaped my eye but I nodded, as he continued to push. He hit my wall, and I nodded, and I remember screaming and him slamming into me.

"Kuki, you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yea I'm fine, Wally." I said, I felt him against my chest his face in front of mine. He kissed me with so much passion. I bucked my hips against him. My hands trailed down his chest. I felt his hands on my breasts pinching my nipples, I whispered. "So good." He let go and sat on top of me. He started to thrust, in and out, our hips making contact.

"WALLY!" I screamed, I felt my walls tighten against him.

"KUKI!" he yelled in response and I felt him release as I did.

He collapsed on top of me, both panting, I spoke.

"I'm going to run the bath," I said getting up, he grabbed my wrist.

"I have a better idea…don't you have a hot tub in your four seasons room?" he asked, and I knew right away what he meant. He picked me up and carried me through my house to the end, where a four seasons room was. It was big, there was a hot tub, a small swimming pool, a table, a bar, and a water fall with benches.

Wally set me down. "Hmm, there's so much we can do in here… we can make love on the bar, have underwater sex, or have sex sitting down. So many possibilities…" he said looking me up and down.

"I say we go to the pool, I'm sweaty and need a nice cool off." I said, I walked slowly to the pool and stepped in. I felt his arms around my waist, his fingers by my folds, I leaned into him. I felt him push a finger into me. I gasped. He inserted another one. And before I knew it he had three fingers in me. I felt him move inside of me, thrusting in and out.

"Wally." I moaned. I felt him pull out and I turned around.

"I have something special for you." I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Sit on the stairs." I commanded. He sat. "Spread your legs apart." He did. "Now lean back and relax." I said. He put his arms and head back, I walked over to him and straddled him, I lowered myself on to his erect penis, holding his shoulders for support. I slid right in. I kept my legs bent and I moved up and down.

"Kuki… fuck, you sure know how to please a man." He moaned.

I whispered in his ear, "And you're the only one worth pleasing." I nibbled his ear.

"I better be…" he said. As I sucked at his neck.

We stayed like this for a while, until we got hungry. We got up stairs to my room and dressed, which was hard because we kept attacking each other as we tried to dress, finally, we were fully clothed and went to the kitchen where I ordered Pizza.

When the Pizza came we quickly ate. I sat on Wally's lap, and the whole time felt him against me. Once we finished I put the leftovers in the fridge, knowing I would probably forget.

I took Wally's hand and led him to my room, I had everything set up the night before.

"I'll be right back Wally, I have to use the bathroom." I said. He nodded and I retreated to my bathroom.

I quickly stripped out of my outfit and grabbed some handcuffs, I took a deep breath and opened the door. Wally was standing in the middle of the room, his clothes in a pile. I smiled seductively and I saw him stand erect he began to walk towards me but I held out my hand that wasn't holding the handcuffs.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you've been bad Wally, I was supposed to take of your clothes." I walked to a chair and dragged it towards him.

"Sit." I said and he sat. I then went behind him and handcuffed him. I came to his front and gave a big smile towards me. I stepped back, so he had a full view of my. I began to trail my hands slowly across my body, pinching my nipples. He moaned and bucked his hips. I spread my legs apart and my finger traveled down, I stuck one finger in my pussy. Then another. I began to finger myself. He moaned even louder.

"Come on Kuki!" he said. I smiled, I had won. I walked over to him.

"Now Wally, you can't do anything, unless I tell you to, got it?" I said.

He nodded and I set to work. I crawled in front of him and took him in my mouth, sucking and biting him. I felt him buck his hips and I went further. I pulled out and looked at him, he seemed disappointed.

"I told you not to do anything." I said. "and that was doing something, you were a very naughty boy and that deserves a spanking. Are you a naughty boy?"

"Fuck yea." He said.

"Tsk tsk tsk, bad language is also punishment, I'd say that deserves you five spankings."

"Five, pfft that's nothing."

"Do you want to make it ten?" I asked.

"Fuck yes." He said.

I went behind him and held his wrists together and uncuffed him. I brought him to the bed where I sat. "Put your ass on my lap." I commanded. He laid on me, so that he was against my womanhood.

I raised my hand and slapped him playfully. When I was done, he attacked me.

"That wasn't very polite Kuki, holding me hostage."

"Then do whatever punishment you see fit…tomorrow." I said looking at the clock.

"WHAT! Its 10 pm all ready!" he yelled looking at the clock. It was an agreement, we would fuck as much as we wanted, though it was 7:00am-10:00pm, we didn't like it but we knew if we fucked 24/7 we'd get no sleep.

"Fine." He said as we got into bed.

"If you want, you can sleep inside of me." I wasn't even finished with my sentence before I felt him ram into me we snuggled close together.

"You know, if we make no sound, we can still fuck." He said moving in and out slowly.

"Wally…" I moaned.

"Okay fine, but tomorrow you will pay." He said wrapping his arms and legs around me and I did the same to him.

**Wow a solid nine pages that was…holy shit that was long, and those are actual sex positions… anyways…review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T OWN KND! We've had so much writers block for this story! So forgive us if this chapter is the worse ever!**

I opened up my eyes, my cheek rested on Wally's chest, rising and falling slowly. He was still asleep, but that wouldn't stay like that for long.

I rolled completely on top of him, straddled him, and kissed him slowly on the lips. He was awake, I could feel him, erect and instantly hard inside of me.

"Kuki…" he moaned as he kissed me back.

"Good to see you up," I said getting out of him. And standing up.

"Where you goin, baby?" he asked

"To take a shower, I'm sore, you're welcome to join me…" I said walking out of my room and into my private bathroom, I ran the water in the tub.

I tapped my foot waiting for the water to warm up, I felt Wally's hands snake around my hips and quickly thrust four fingers in me. He began to pump, fast, in and out, in and out.

"Wally..." I moaned, leaning back into his erect self, spreading my legs apart so he could have better access.

"Kuki..." he replied, nibbling on my neck, still pumping, I felt his thumb fingering my folds.

"Let's get into the shower." I said, sighing, he extracted his fingers from inside of me.

I climbed into the steamy shower, Wally right behind me. I went the the oposite side and turned around, spreading my legs apart.

"Come on Wally, I'm all yours." I said slowly and seductively. He slammed right into me. His hands exploring my breasts, pinching and kneading them as our lips locked and our toungues dueled. Often wrapping around the others. My fingers wound in his hair, our breathing labored as the steam from the shower surrounded us.

He pulled away and I whimpered. He reached for some Dove soap and rubbed circles on my breasts and my stomach. He reached behind him and took the shower nuzzle off and washed the soap off my body and he put the shower head back.

"I want you...so badly Wally." I whispered in his ear as I grinded my hips against him.

"Me too." he breathed, he entered me, and we made our way to the shower head where water casscaded over our bodies. Wally kissed me passionately on the lips, his tongue occaisonly licking mine as his arms held me close, my hands tangled in his hair.

I lifted my left leg and wrapped it around his waist as his right hand rested underneath my thigh.

I looked into his sea green eyes, "I love you Wally."

He caressed my face and spoke, "I love you too Kuki." he kissed me again. We slowly sat down, using my foot I turned on the drain and the bathrub filled about half-way before I turned the water off.

I pushed Wally to the end of the tub, I turned around and straddled him, lowing myself onto him, his hands grasping my thighs. I moved in and out, the water moving with me.

"Kuki...you are so good." he moaned.

"You too." i breathed.

"maybe we should finish this in the bedroom? We can get more room." Wally hinted.

"Good idea, besides, I'm hungry and I have something good in mind." I said as I pulled out of him.

"I'd make you whatever you like." he said as I drained the water.

we quickly dried and went back to my room.

I sat on my bed, legs spread out, ready for Wally, when my cell rang, it was my mom.

"Ohayou Mom (hi mom)." I said quickly.

"Ohayou Musumi, genki desuka?(hello daughter, how are you?), I just tried calling you." she said. Wally had kneeled in front of me, nuzzeling his face in my crotch. I bit my tongue back from moaning, my hips rising further into him.

"genki desu(im fine) sorry mom, I just got out of the shower." Wally has slid his tongue into me, I winced.

"What happened?" mom asked.

"Sorry mom, I smashed my finger in my drawer." I quickly lied. "So-" I glared at Wally to stop it. "How's the park?" I asked.

"Oh it's fun, I really wish you were here sweetie." my mom said, guilting me.

"That's good." I said. Wally stood up, entranced right in front of me. I gave him a look as if to say, 'Dont you dare or I will chop off your fucking penis.' he just smiled in returned and rammed into me.

"Ough!" I screamed, my back arching as I fell back, Wally on top of me. He took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck, hard.

"What's wrong Kuki?" my mom asked again.

"Nothing mom, I just stumped my toe on my bed frame, you know I'm clumsy." I said, it was true, just not my toe stumped on the bed frame but Wally ramming into me. He bit a nipple, and I hissed in response, my hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer.

"Okay, I'll let you go, just wanted to call and see how you were doing." my mom said.

"Okay mom, bye." I said hanging up, I tossed my phone aside. I looked up into the sea eyes of Wally.

"We are so bad." I said, my arms snakeing around his back, pulling him closer.

"Isn't it good being bad?" he asked, nibbling on neck.

"Yea, you're starting to have a bad influence on me." I replied, whispering hotly into his ear.

"This is a good thing then," he replied, looking at me.

"Depends..." I said, looseing my words as his lips covered mine.

I pulled away, "I want top, it makes me get deeper." I whispered, arching my back and raising my hips to prove a point.

"Your wish is my command." he replied. We pulled apart and he went to the head of the bed, staring at me hungrily. I smiled and crawled on top of him, my arm snakeing to the nightstand where a pair of handcuffs lay.

"But it comes with a price." I whispered in his ear as I quickly handcuffed each of Wally's wrists to the bed. When I handcuffed him, I made sure that he had a nice view of my pussy, my breasts rested on his head.

"Now, I get some fun with you." I said, looking down at him, rubbing myself against his chest.

I got up and faced him, lowering myself onto his member i put my hands and knees on either side of his torso. Once he was deep inside me i moved my hips in a circular motion. Wally moaned, clearly pleased.

"We like this, don't we?" I whispered, he nodded.

"Come on Kuki, let me go." he pleaded.

"No...I think not." I said, placing my face on his chest, and licked him. He moaned. "Come for me Wally, I want to hear you scream my name." I got up and turned around, my back facing him, and sat down, him sliding into me.

"Kuki..." he moaned, bucking his hips, I smiled, and began to move, up an down, left to right.

"KUKI!" he shouted, as my walls tightened around him and we released together.

I slid out of him and crawled next to him, uncuffing him.

Once his hands were free, he caressed my face, his sea green eyes staring into my violet ones. "I love you." he spoke, rolling on top of me.

"I love you two." I said, lifting my head, our lips met. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my fingers tangled in his hair. Then the most unsexsiest thing happened, my stomach growled.

Wally laughed, "Someone's hungry..." he got up and handed me my robe, and he put on his basketball shorts. "Come on Kooks, let's get something to eat."

I tied my robe and, hand-in-hand, we walked down the stairs to the kitchen where we ate left over pizza for lunch/dinner.

"Hey Wally," I asked after chewing a piece of pizza.

"Hm?" he replied swallowing a swig of coke.

"Have you ever thought of roleplaying?" I asked quietly, I've always wanted to try it but I didn't know how Wally would react.

"Yea, why?" he asked.

"No reason, just wondering." I quickly replied, taking another bite of pizza.

When we finished eating we went back up the stairs when Wally suddenly stopped, before i could say anything he pulled me down so I sat on the steps.

"Wally-" I tried to speak but he reached into his pocket where there was a cloth and he tied me to the rail, my legs resting on the floor.

"You had your fun Kuki, but know it's my turn." he said, attacking my lips, he pulled back, "Now, you're going to be a good little girl and do what I say, or there will be a price to pay."(hehe that ryhmed!) He took off my robe but it couldn't go all the way off so it laid on my arms.

His tongue traveled up my sternum he mumbled, "What to do, what to do..." he went on as he took a breast in each hand and began to knead and pinch my errect nipples.

"Wally..." I moaned, my back arching.

"Now, now, Kuki, we don't want any punishments do we now?" he taunted, running his tongue over my chest.

He stood up and I let out a small whimper, he walked over to me and put his dick in front of my face, "Now suck," he commanded, "and I may just play with you a little longer." he taunted.

I put him into my mouth, my tongue pushed on his tip. I heard him moan above me, his hands tangled into my hair, pushing me deeper.

"Come on Kuki, suck harder!" he commanded, I licked him, my tongue traveling up and down his shaft. "Good girl," he praised me.

He pulled out and stood up and untied me, my robe falling off.

I hugged him, "Thanks, for doing that." I whispered into his ear.

"Were not done yet." he said, and he swooped me into his arms, and carriered me to the four seasons room. He mummled into my ear, "The safe word is Tuesday, nothing to drastic, okay." I gave him a funny look but shrugged it off, it was something we were less likely to say.

"Now, your going to do a little show for me." he said putting me down by a pole that was one of the support beams of the room. Next to the pole was a chair, in which Wally sat down.

"But I gave you a lap dance already Wally..." I whined, walking over to him.

He slapped my ass, "I don't care. Now pole dance and give me a lap dance or there will be more punishment."

I walked back to the pole. I placed one leg on ether side and moved my self up and down, I saw his member stand errect, clearly wanting some action. I lifted myself up on the pole, using my arms and legs to swing around the pole.

I did a flip off the pole and landed infront of Wally. I walked behind him and placed my hands on his torso, and rubbed circles on his chest.

"In front where I can see you Kuki." he said in an even tone. I walked in front of him.

I bent down, my breasts in leveled with his chest, I licked down his neck, down his chest until I was in between his legs, his member pointing at me.

"Now suck!" he comanded, his hands on the back of my head, pushing me into him.

I sucked hard, using my hands I massaged his balls, his hands pushing me further into him.

I felt him release into me, I gladly swallowed and stood up, sitting in his lap, he slid inside of me.

I moved my legs so that they rested on his shoulders. He leaned foreword, his forehead rested against mine. Our lips collided, tongues dueled.

I bought my legs down so they rested on the floor I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest, his arms around me.

"Have I told you that I love you?" I heard him ask. I giggled.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice." I replied smiling.

"Come on let's go to your room, we can just lay down, me inside of you and make out." he said, smiling.

"I'd like that." I said as we got up. Wally picked me up bridal style and carriered me upstairs, he set me down in front of my room.

I looked at him and his lips crashed into mine, his tongue grazed my upper lip, asking for entrance, which i granted. I wrapped one leg around him, his arm went to under my butt as I bought my other leg around his waist as he walked up to my bed.

"You can have top," he said, laying on the bed, I pushed him down.

"That's fine with me," I said, rubbing myself against him.

"You are so beautiful..." He said, his voice hot against my ear.

I smiled, "Thanks." I whispered, grinding myself against him.

Wally moaned audibly as a put him inside me.

I slid in and out of him, meeting every thrust I gave.

"Kuki..." he breathed, his hands on my hips. "I'm gonna come!" he shouted, a he said that I felt my walls tighten around him and W's climaxed together.

I collapsed on top of him, panting heavily.

"That...was...great..." Wally said in between pants.

"Yea...it was..." I said, panting equally hard. I burrowed my face into his neck, Wally ran a hand down my hair and played with the tips.

"I love you." he said again. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I love you too." I breathed, falling asleep.

**So yea, not our greatest chappie...but a chappie nonetheless! So please go review crazy! **


End file.
